Supreme mystique
'HISTORY' As her name implies, very little is known about the life of Mystique. Being a shape-shifter and a deceiver, it isn’t even clear what her real name is. In her basil form she goes by the name Ravan Darkholme. However, this too may be an alias of sorts and Mystique’s real name may be something entirely different. Mystique’s life and upbringing are completely unknown. The earliest records of someone by the name Mystique can be traced to shortly after World War II. During this time she appears to have mastered her shape-shifting abilities. With her powers she began impersonating and conning people. It doesn’t appear to have been out of greed or malice. Mystique was always in need of money and a stable life. She did not have that on her own so her only way was to steal it from someone else. She often took the identify of someone who had recently died of natural causes or forged identities of people from distant towns. Most of her activity was in America and Canada. However, her cons often were exposed. Sometimes others found out. Other times she got bored and sought something more Eventually, Mystique began employing her talents in the criminal underworld. Under the name Raven Darkholme she began her life as a spy and saboteur for various organizations. She eventually graduated to assassinations, theft, and extortion. Her skills were on par with that of military training. It isn’t clear where she received this training, but it made her a force to be reckoned with. These skills along with her shape-shifting abilities allowed her to become one of the most feared names in the criminal underworld. Her services commanded enormous s During her tour in the criminal underworld, she fell in love with Irene Adler. Irene was another product of crime. She was a blind mutant who could see the future and various organizations, legal and illegal, sought her foresight in numerous affairs. When she met Mystique she started having more elaborate visions. For this and other reasons, the two became lovers. For a time they disappeared together. It isn’t clear what happened, but when Mystique re-emerged she shifted her mercenary trade to Europe. It was there where she became involved with an organization known as the Azazel. Yet despite this wealth, she was unable to forge a life for herself. Unlike other mercenary circles, the Azazel was more accepting of Mystique and her mutant talents.She eventually drew the eye of the leader, Adrian Wagner At first she thought he was a mutant. Then he revealed himself to be something more than human. Mystique found herself drawn to him and the two became lovers. Within months, Mystique was pregnant with his child. Shortly after learning of her pregnancy, Mystique found out that Adrian Wagner deceived her. He seduced her only because his mission required that he father a child with a worthy woman. While he claimed that he genuinely fell in love with her, Mystique was embittered by the deception. She still gave birth to their son, Kurt. She also helped raise him and grew to love him. However, her bitterness lingered and she sought to distance herself from the Azazel. she expressed a desire to get away from the Azazel. During a mission in New York City, she and the Azazel rescued an infant girl Mystique adopted & the girl, who she named Marie Anna Darkholme Leaving Kurt primarily in the care of his father, Mystique moved to Mississippi where she and Irene set up an isolated life. They learned quickly that there were sinister forces after Marie just as there were sinister forces after Azazel. Leaving Kurt primarily in the care of his father, Mystique moved to Mississippi where she and Irene set up an isolated life. They learned quickly that there were sinister forces after Marie just as there were sinister forces after Azazel. Mystique took it upon herself to protect Marie from these forces. Mystique cares deeply fo her children would do anything for them even leave for their own good. known family wife destiny adoptive daughter rogue (Anna Marie Darkholme) son nightcrawler ( kurt wagner)